The Sun and the Lyre
by cheshirecatt01
Summary: "I've always wanted to go to summer camp. But not the way I did. Coming from a relatively poor family, I've only dreamt of going to one. The closest thing to camp for me was when my mom and I went to a beach to camp out for the night, but that was probably the most exciting thing I ever did. I thought my life would always be that uninteresting. Or so I thought."


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic starring my OC's. I would like it if you guys reviewed it! I would like to hear your opinions on my story!**

* * *

I've always wanted to go to summer camp. But not the way I did. Coming from a relatively poor family, I've only dreamt of going to one. The closest thing to camp for me was when my mom and I went to a beach to camp out for the night, but that was probably the most exciting thing I ever did. I thought my life would always be that uninteresting. Or so I _thought_.

It happened on the last day of school. All the students were whispering excitedly to each other while we were waiting for PE to start. The talking stopped abruptly when Mr. Higgins, the PE teacher walked in.

"Listen up folks!" he barked. "Since it's the last day of school, you all must run ten laps around the football field." As everyone started complaining and moaning, he scowled and said, "No complaining, or I'll make that fifteen laps."

That shut everybody up. We got up and trudged outside into the hot early summer air. Everybody started jogging but I knelt down to tie my shoe, trying to waste as much time possible. I suddenly got a whiff of something that smelled really bad.

I turned around and saw Mr. Higgins standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. And another kind of expression - an unfamiliar one. A hungry looking one. . .

"Miss. Williams," he said coldly, "May I ask what you are doing?"

I stood up right away. My brain was screaming 'Run away!', but I forced my feet to stay where they were.

"I was tying my shoes," I answered, "Sir." I added on a second thought.

He looked at me. "She's a special one," he mumbled to himself licking his lips.

"Wait. . .what?"

He seemed to be snapped back into reality. "Nothing you insignificant child."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Well, it was nice talking to you Mr. Higgins. See ya!"

I turned around and started to run, but I heard Mr. Higgins yell "Miss Williams!" and I skidded (can you skid in sneakers?) to a stop.

Mr Higgins beckoned me over. "After school, you are to wash the gym floors."

I looked at him as if he just said. "After school, you are to wash my butt."

"But sir- " I started.

"No buts!" he shouted.

I flinched. I looked into his eyes and I saw his eyes darken. He looked hungry.

"Yes sir. . . " I mumbled and trudged back to the field to run.

After school I was standing in the gym with two other students, holding a mop and a broom. We stood there awkwardly looking at Mr Higgins for instructions, but he just stood there looking at us as if we were tasty treats.

"Um, Mr Higgins?" Tony, one of the students with me asked.

"Yes?" he mumbled, as if in a trance.

"You're a fat, fire breathing ogre," said the boy next to Tony who'd said his name was Matt.

"Mm-hmm," Mr Higgins said as if he didn't hear anything. "Get to work."

We groaned and started dragging our mops across the floor. Every now and then I would glance over my shoulder and see Mr Higgins looking at me. I would look away.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Tony asked me when we were working near each other.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe he didn't have enough lunch and pictures us as if we were big hamburgers."

I heard a laugh and turned around and saw Mr Higgins smiling wickedly at me.

"Yes indeed, Sophia Williams," he said. "I didn't have lunch and I am very hungry. Hungry for demigod meat."

"Is that some kind of special animal?" Matt asked.

"Yes indeed, and some fresh meat is standing in this room right now."

It was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. He started growing taller, his face still human-like, but his body like a lion. His leathery spiky tail whipped spiky things in all directions.

"Wha . . .?" Tony looked at what used to be Mr. Higgins.

"I'm a manticore, young demigod," Mr. Higgins said, "And I haven't had demigod meat for weeks." Then he lunged.

We screamed and ran out of the way as an excess of spikes shot towards us. Miraculously we dodged them all - thanks to a year of hard dodgeball training.

"Bah!" Mr Higgins yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you weaklings how to play that stupid dodging game!"

I screamed as another batch of spikes hurtled towards me, and gasped in pain as one hit my arm. I immediately got dizzy and fell to the ground. Then, everything went black.

I woke to the smell of fresh strawberries. I sat up groggily wincing at the sharp pain in my arm. I looked around at my surroundings. A surfer-looking dude stood at the door of the little room I was in. He blinked his eyes at me. When I say eyes, I mean at least a dozen eyes, all the same shade of blue. I stood up careful not to move my arm. I walked past the surfer dude, looking at the floor. I came out into the sun, breathing in the strawberry smell, and then I remembered - the monster, Matt, Tony, all of it. I was hoping it was all a bad dream until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Sophia,"

I whirled around and saw Matt standing there. He looked very nice in an orange t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Are you okay?" he said with sympathy in his eyes.

I nodded. That confirmed it. It was real.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

Matt looked at me. "The manticore?"

"Yes, if the manticore was that weird thorn flinging poop."

Matt nodded grimly. "Well," he said. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

I looked around and just noticed my surroundings. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient greek architecture. A pavilion that seemed like it didn't have a roof, an amphitheater, a circular arena. A lot of high-school age campers ran around. Some were playing volleyball, some were canoeing in a small lake. Some shot targets in an archery range. I had a sudden urge to run over there and shoot some arrows.

"I'm in Cabin 11," Matt said proudly.

I looked at him blankly.

"Oh yeah," he said slapping his forehead. "You have no clue where you are and what you are."

I glared at him. "What do you mean 'what I am'?"

"I'm a half-blood," he explained. "Like you. Half human, half god."

I snorted. "Sure, and I'm secretly a unicorn."

He looked at me seriously. "That could be possible."

I froze in my tracks. "What? You mean you're not joking?"

He nodded. "Cabin 11 stands for Hermes."

"What am I then?"

"We don't know yet. You'll probably find out soon-" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

He stared above my head. I looked up to see some weird symbol fading up there.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We found out who your dad is," he said. "Apollo."

I looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You should see how serious your face is," I said gasping for air.

His expression didn't change a bit. I stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yep,"

I shook my head. "But that's not possible," I said stubbornly. "My dad is dead."

Matt sighed. "No, your dad is a god."

I looked around me at the beautiful strawberry fields and the big house over there, waiting to see if anyone would jump out and say that this was all just one really mean joke, but nothing happened.

"My dad is Apollo," I said, the words sounding so weird in my brain.

"Mmhmm," Matt said walking down the hill, passing a few cabins.

I stumbled along after him in daze thinking, I have a god as my dad, hoping that if I thought it over and over again it would seem real. Matt stopped all of a sudden and I almost crashed into him. He turned to me.

"Here's your cabin. Cabin 7."

It was beautiful. It was gold with music notes winding around it. Apollos symbol, the lyre, was on the top. Matt walked inside and I followed.

It had a lot of bunk beds and was filled with talking boys and girls. They all stopped when they saw me.

"Cabin 7," Matt announced. "Meet your new sister, Sophia Williams."

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 1. I will post the next chapter soon. Hope you peeps like it so far!**


End file.
